


Tonight

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: hindi drabble na drabble [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, based from that files page, fm static's tonight, mentions of other idols and my fave ships, not sure if happy ending basta ganun na sorry, read the warning again doods!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: Mark happened to read a viral post from a secret files page which exactly matched with his tito Baekhyun's life story.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: hindi drabble na drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> nauwi ang batang 90s soundtrip sa fic writing. naalala ko kasi yung nagviral na post from the ust files (original) sa fb during our intrams tapos searching it up again, wala na pala :(( i tried recalling as much as i can, pero at least 40% lang naalala ko so ayun na nga. sorry this is not yet edited, aayusin ko lang soon hehe

* * *

Baekhyun recalls the sweetest moments in life with Chanyeol as he silently lies on their shared king-sized bed… alone.

Gabing tapat na, ngunit nanghihina parin si Baekhyun. Nakatoka ng pagbantay sa kanya ang mga pamangkin at pinsan ngayon, pero tila’y nawawalan siya ng gana sa pakikihalubilo ng mga bagets kahit nananatili lamang siya sa malaking kama buong araw magdamag.

_Malaking kama._ King-sized bed, dahil sa nobyo niyang ubod ng tangkad at laging pabago-bago ang posisyon sa pagtulog.

Dahan-dahang hinimas ni Baekhyun ang bakanteng pwesto sa kama at ang unan ng nobyo. Inaalala niya ang mga araw kung saan nakalukot ang mga binti at braso nila sa isa’t-isa, at nakalapat ang labi ni Chanyeol sa sentido niya.

At bago pa siyang humugot ng hininga ay halos lumutang siya sa gulat dahil sa padabog na pagbukas ng pinto ng pamangkin niyang bagets.

“Tito!!! Kuya Mark has something to say aboutchu!” galak na pag-ulat nito kay Baekhyun.

Umalis ito agad at maya-maya ay pumasok si Mark, bitbit ang phone at hinarap ang screen nito kay tito Baekhyun niya. “Tito, nagsubmit ka ba sa university files? Yung viral post kasi... parehas masyado sa kinukwento mo samin before.”

Nakalaan ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa madilim na screen at agad itong napansin ni Mark kaya inayos niya ang brightness. Tumango at ngumiti siya ng maliit kay Mark.

**_Tonight_**

_Anyway, if you happen to read this post today, I’d like to thank this page’s handler to share my a-little-kinda-touching story to y’all! Wala lang, feel ko lang magshare hehe._

_Believe me or not, I’m not exactly this emotional. Perhaps this happened dahil romantic masyado ang nagmahal sa’yo. Oops, I mean nagmamahal. Haha!_

_Who would’ve thought that one person could change your insights in life? Ako lang yata?_

_Andaming intro. Eto na eto na talaga! Sorry haha._

_Hi, I’m B. A bitch, in particular. For a brief introduction about my relationships (before), hell no! I don’t do romantic shit and anything sweet kasi it’s cringey. Only lust – that feeling when you’re fully satisfied from your needed pleasure. To make things clear, kung pokpok ang kutob niyo sa akin, then yun na nga siguro. Hehe. I don’t know ba’t nauwi ako sa ganito, but I’m certain that nakulangan kami sa aruga ever since elementary, at walang matinong relatives ang bumuhay sa amin. Wait, ugh ang drama!_

_Now fast forward to June 14, 2013. Gabi yun at naghahanap ng potential fubu kasi hello, despite my weird hunger in lust ang choosy ko kaya! So ganon... naghahanap nga. Casually sitting on a bar stool, naglalaklak ng smirnoff dahil kinansela yung appointment namin ni guy na na-meet ko sa omegle and I WAS FURIOUS KASI SINO BA SIYA PARA I-CANCEL YUNG APPOINTMENT NAMIN?! Nakakainis, right?_

_That’s how it went hanggang napatulala ako. But then, a guy approached me. Lord heavens! He’s tall, super gwapo, and definitely a fucking dom. Lahat sa kanya ay pasado for a dom, ugh. I felt myself throbbing, at mas lumala pa dahil sa intoxication._

_But it all changed and it felt like nabuhusan yata ako ng tubig after he spoke. “Hi, may nakita ka bang matangkad, middle parted yung buhok, suplado tingnan, at maputi? Friend ko yun tapos naliligaw na ako rito kasi. I’ve never been in these kind of places. Sorry.” He pulled off a sheepish smile at yun na nga. Nawala yung libog ko at napalitan pa ng hiya, punyeta! Shet naman, he’s the most dom-looking of all doms I’ve ever hooked up to tapos napaka-friendly naman magsalita at probably an angel. So ayun, I told him na ‘wala, pasensya na’ at umalis na kaagad ako pabalik sa unit. I went home, and suddenly, I feel disappointed kasi ang bastos ko naman at isa pa, it’s weird but I want to see him again. Now here I am, hoping na sana magkita kami muli._

_Two days after at nagkita nga kami muli in the same bar, but this time, it was different. Lasing na lasing siya at nang makita niya ako ay lumapit siya kaagad, nagmamakaawa kung pwede ba niya akong maging boyfriend. “Please be my boyfriend? I’ll do anything to make you happy. I can drive you home, let’s have dates, mag-sex pa tayo anytime you want, basta kung anu-ano ang mga gusto mo, gagawin ko!” Umiiyak siyang nakahawak sa sleeves ko at nabigla ako sa nasabi niya. Maybe he’s having a hard time kaya ang incoherent naman ng pinagsasabi niya. Although I am go na go! sa araw-araw na sex (anytime ko kasi is almost equivalent to araw-araw so sorry! Lol), but in all honesty, ‘di ako yung tipo na go go go lang kahit napilitan yung isa. So ayun, tinanggi ko yung pangungumpilit niya but he remained clinging upon me. Buti na lang at dumami ang mga tao sa bar kaya walang nakapansin sa kanya._

_I’ve never been in a relationship, tbvh. Kaya kung gusto niya na maging boyfriend ko siya, hindi ko makakaya. I’m afraid of commitment at ayokong masaktan yung tao which is why I politely asked him kung bakit, at napatahimik siya. Brief silence followed after, then nagsalita siya. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry. It’s my first time uminom due to my pent-up anger to acads tapos Se wasn’t there for me to talk to kasi may ka-date siya and here I am, nangungumpilit ng stranger. I’m so sorry.” Nakayuko niyang sabi._

_And I guess that’s how our friendship started_ _😊_ _. Sinabihan ko siya, “You could’ve asked me to be your talking buddy, or friend. Nagulat lang talaga ako kasi I don’t do relationships kasi. Fubu of course but relationships? Big no.” At tawang-tawa ako sa expression niya kasi nawala yata ang lasing niya when I said fubu like it’s nothing important. I get it, pokpok ako but grabe naman oh? Pero he shrugged it off and told me na nagulat siya kasi easy-easyhan ko lang daw ang pakikipagkantot, and he thought na it was probably brought by some reason. With that, mas gusto ko pa siyang kilalanin. I assumed he was being disrespectful about my lifestyle, but I was wrong. Dalawang beses na akong nagkamali sa kanya._

_Should I stop here na? Kasi kung totohanin lang natin, I can pull this off for MMK! Pero dito na lang, bet ko kasi at walang makakapantay sa kagwapuhan naming dalawa. Char! Haha but anyway, I’ll try to shorten this one kahit marami talaga kaming moments hihi._

_CY’s such a sweetheart. At first, I don’t know why but as days have passed, na-gets ko kaagad. Nakakainggit na lumaki ka in a home full of affection, support and openness, which to answer bakit ang bait at considerate niya masyado. His parents are the most kalog pair I’ve ever met, and his dynamic relationship with his ate is cool. Close kami ni kuya, but wala kaming time makipagbiruan since we have to work hard para mabuhay lang kaming dalawa. Anyway! Ayun, akala mo mayabang at you know... fuckboy but all in all, you cannot judge a person from his appearance. Aside from being mabait, he’s fucking brilliant. Halos kumakapit na lang mga grades ko for passing but CY’s a consistent dean’s lister. At isa pa, he’s a mechanical engineering student kaya puta, mapapamura ka na lang ng sana all._

_CY’s a loser for animals, especially dogs. Naiinip na ang mother niya sa kakaadopt ng mga stray dogs kaya ang ginawa niya is he opened up a page at which aalagaan niya ang mga nakita niyang dogs, groom them hanggang they’ll look precious, and post them available for adoption. Pinakaiinisan niya is how people look down on aspin dogs kasi sabi niya “pati sa hayop may oppression, amputa.” And it’s cute and sexy how he curses._

_CY gives the best talks, kahit ang random ng mga topics niya minsan. He knows how to motivate others. He uplifts the hopeless. Anything near him becomes vibrant, kaya mapaisip ka bakit may sunshine in a mortal form. As the days have passed in our friendship stage, unti-unti kong narealize na I’ve never hooked up to anyone for almost 5 months. Minsan, ‘pag makatagpo ko si kuya he’d judge me and ask ba’t hindi na ako nakasimangot at nagmumukhang malandi. Gusto ko siyang sapakin although my heart flutters whenever he mentions CY._

_It’s funny na ako yung nanligaw sa kanya (yes I did it first!!!), and his reaction was priceless. Super overwhelmed siya sa pinagsasabi ko that time, namumula ang malalaking tenga niya and he squished me in a hug, as if nalimutan niyang I’m a fragile person. We had the best and worst days of our relationship. And sabi niya, our relationship’s just like fluid flow: minsan we’re turbulent, but mostly we’re laminar. I searched it up dahil hello? I’m not an engineering student? Struggles of having a brilliant boyfriend though._

_The only flaw he has was how he easily loses hope in what he’s passionate about (which sounds v ironic from how he’s good at motivating people), so that’s when I make it up for him since growing up without a fixed plan in the future takes so much hardwork, persistence, and patience kaya I’d take him out para dalhin in my favorite place which is the small park situated near my neighborhood as it has witness my regrets, breakdowns, and small triumphs in life. And while basking upon the silence, he’d just pull me in a tight yet comforting hug, whispering I am his home._

_We are each other’s homes._

_He is the yin to my yang. Shet, ang cringey pakinggan, ‘no? I know, but being with him means you need to bear with his corny lines. But who am I to hate a guy telling a corny engineering pick-up line with his pair of fucking deep dimples appearing as he talks?_

_Everyday, I always remind myself to cherish every moment that I have with him, for I have doubts in myself na maybe... I might fuck it up today at possibly masaktan siya emotionally, knowing that he has provided me with so much contentment and happiness, which results to our relationship running for almost 5 years! Imagine, someone like myself – may commitment issues, takot sa pag-ibig at libog ang hinahanap, have made it through thick and thin? I graduated on time, CY was 1 year ahead sa akin so when I graduated was also the year when he earned his Engr. before his name and I can’t wait for our relationship to bloom more and progress just like we dreamt before._

_Being in a relationship plus adulting stage is a hassle, pero oks lang naman between CY and I since lumaki kami na kumayod talaga (though in a different setting lang since he got his supporting parents whilst kuya and I have to endure the emotional and mental stress), and we managed our time wisely. Although minsan may misunderstandings – which is already given for every couples, yet CY planned na if we’ve had enough talaga sa workplaces namin, we try to arrange our schedules para mai-match namin ang pagfa-file ng leave to spend our de-stressing time with less worries._

_Our relationship was sailing smoothly, na every night naiiyak ako. Naiiyak na si CY ang reward of my painful years in childhood and adolescence until third year college. My love for him grows more until it becomes unfathomable, which is why few days after that night, nagpasya akong mag-open up about marriage in a subtle way. He was excited._

_I told him “ano kaya ang feeling ‘pag may anak, love?” and he’s certain that I am ready for the next phase in our relationship. He beamed as the joy on his face has blinded me much. Gusto ko na siyang pakakasalan, and I’m glad na the excitement is mutual. The next week after, we bought a unit for the two of us! Yes and finally, we’ll be sharing one bed and I’m glad na literal akong uuwi to my home._

_We were exhausted and busy a week before our fifth anniversary, which is June 14, and that day he told me to wait saglit and doll up kasi we’ll celebrate our anniversary at a gig – a special gig which was set-up by our barkada. While waiting for him to come home, I cleaned our unit since medyo topsy-turvy from five days straight busy sa work, until nag-aalala na ako why it’s taking him so long para makauwi. Usually, madali lang siya makauwi since our unit is almost near to our workplaces kaya nakapagtataka. Siguro heavy traffic lang talaga._

_But hours have already passed. I’ve been jittery on the couch, pinapawisan na ako kahit malamig naman until our telephone rang. Baka may pinadala from tita, that’s what I thought. But I was wrong._

_The call came from a hospital, asking me to rush into the emergency room asap dahil naaksidente si CY. I know from that very moment na my blood was fully drained. Hindi ko alam ano ang gagawin ko kasi ang bilis ng pangyayari. I’m thankful na one of our barkada lives two floors below, so we rushed to the hospital as fast as we could. But the moment I stepped in to the emergency room, he gave up._

_As much as I want to tell you how I felt that time, parang skip na lang natin? Let’s say I was still holding his hand for dear life, hoping na nakatulog lang ako sa kakahintay sa kanya sa condo. But reality has to kick in and shake off my musings to remind me that my home is gone._

_My home is gone._

_Siguro ito yata ang mali sa amin – na hindi kami tatagal. Kasi ideal yung relationship namin? Yung... healthy ang communication namin? Lord naman, alam kong nasa kanya na ang lahat pero ba’t mo siya binawi sa akin? Hindi mo ba ako mahal para bigyan ng perpetual happiness?_

_I know he’s just somewhere. Probably the most gorgeous phantom at gustuhin mismo ni casper na magpapa-ampon sa kanya. I may be hallucinating pero the fact that I can sleep comfortably every night, at which dapat magluluksa ako sa pagkawala niya and the comforter felt just the same as with him before, I am pretty sure he’s there by my side, making me sure na hindi ako magkasakit dahil sa kanya. Pati pa naman sa paglisan niya, andyan parin siya sa akin. Falling harder for a phantom is a different talk na ha, but I miss him so SO SO much, very much. Siguro ‘di niyo ‘to madarama kasi ayokong mandamay, kasi sa totoo lang mas masakit talaga but I’m not gonna tell you more! Haha please don’t sad for me! I’m okay._

_...Or maybe okay na lang, though I am sure na CY’s been cursing me kasi I hid my illness to my family and friends that I have leukemia for already two years, diagnosed three months after CY’s death. Ngayon ko lang naishare, kasi wala lang, parang lumalala na eh. Maybe I can endure it more, pero ayokong maging pabigat sa pamilya ni kuya and to my best friends. I want them to focus on their lives. Besides, I can’t wait to meet CY in another life, kasi I’m sure na magiging kami parin!_

_Now, to end this story, AGAIN I’d like to say sorry to my bibi CY for I described him like a predator the first time I saw him in my life. Lagi ko naman siyang nireremind everytime I visit his little cove na bibi, you will always be the sweetest redemption of my hopeless past. Gorgeous is just an understatement. You will always be my home._

_I love you, bibi. I can’t wait to meet you._

_Nagmamahal,_

_Your babe B._

Nakaipon ng halos 90,000 likes at 50,000 shares ang post. Napangiti si Baekhyun sa nababasa niyang mga comments.

_Chaeng Park: **Jennie Ruby Jane Liz Liz Liz Jisoo** ito ‘yung kinuwento ko sa inyo kanina sa room _ _☹_ _tahan pa naman kayo ng tahan sa akin kanina sorry na, ang sakit kasi ng fate nilang dalawa huhuhuhuhuhuhu_

_Johnny Suh: “tonight i’ve fallen and i can’t get up, i need your loving hands to come and pick me up, and every night i miss you i can just look up, and know the stars are holdin’ you, holdin’ you, holdin’ you tonight” shit, now this hits so hard. gago ansakit. thank you for sharing this man, whatever makes you happy we’re on it. naiyak ako, slight lang. kaya pa._

_Yerim Kim: hi kuyaaaa kung sino ka man i wanna give u a baby smooch and a big hug : << pero sa akin lang, please live your life to the fullest! your boyfriend will be happy naman and will pamper you kahit ghost na siya huhuhuhu_

_Jongdae Kim: GAGO KA **BAEKHYUN** UUWI AKO NG PINAS PARA SAPAKIN KA! KAILANGAN NATING MAG-USAP!_

_Mino Song: thanks for sharing this to us. Dapat sa mmk na lang ‘to eh. Damayan dapat kami ng sambayanan wew diba **Seungyoon**?_

_Seungyoon Kang: gago wag mo idamay si mama! Sure ako na iiyak yun sa story na to._

_Doie Kim: akala ni jae fwb with angst daw. Naiiyak na rin si taeyong dito. Ba’t feel ko natagalan siya sa pagkuha ni B kasi secret engagement event ang pinaghandaan ni kuys?_

_Seungkwan Boo: **Mingyu** lovesss!!! Basahin mo ito! Diba u told me na tonight was written for the singer’s girlfriend na namatay nung 9/11? Read this oh, the story speaks so much about the title, nakakaiyak :’<_

Habang nagbabasa ng comments, walang kamalay-malay na dumadaloy ang mga luha ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mapayat na pisngi. Noon, ito ang paboritong pastime ni Chanyeol kung saan pinipisil-pisil ng nobyo ang matambok niyang mga pisngi. Ngayon, kitang-kita ang cheekbones niya.

“Tito.”

Naalala kaagad ni Baekhyun na gamit niya ang phone ni Mark sa pagbasa ng nasubmit niyang post sa University Files. Pagtingala niya kay Mark ay napabuntong hininga siya. “Alam kong galit ka sa akin.” Hinawakan niya ang braso ng pamangkin at ‘di ito kumilos kahit konti. “But your Dad knew about this kaya no need to worry, okay?”

Pinikit ni Mark ang kanyang mga mata sa inis at galit sa sarili. He loves his uncle so much and he also witnessed how Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship blossomed, dahil siya ang official baby third-wheeler ng mag-nobyo. “Mahal mo talaga si kuya Chanyeol, tito ‘no?” dagdag nito ang paghugot ng hininga. “Sure ako na ‘pag nandito lang sina kuya Se, Dae, at Soo sa pinas, ‘di yun sila magdadalawang-isip na kaladkarin ka patungo sa ospital.”

Ngumisi si Baekhyun sa nasabi ng pamangkin niya. Kahit kailan talaga ay ‘di nga magagalit ang binata sa kanya. “Mark, thank you so much. Pakabait ka always kay Dad mo ha? He will never raise you the wrong way dahil we promised to each other na hindi namin ipapasan ang nadaanan namin patungo sa inyo. Alam ko na alam mo na ‘yan eh. Look at you now, stressed ka lang dahil sa course mo. Imagine if nandito si kuya Chanyeol, less hassle lang sa’yo!” Biro ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang nanginginig na kamay ni Mark.

“Tito?”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Mark. Maluha-luha ang binata habang nakayuko. “Think of this as a comforting goodbye, Mark. Ganito talaga ang buhay. But ikaw, you’ve got so much things to do, so much goals to achieve. H’wag kang mag spirit of the glass para tawagin ako ha! Iba ang matatawag mo hala sige ka—“

“Gago talaga oh,” naiiyak na pagsapaw ni Mark, dahilan sa paghalakhak ni Baekhyun. At least gumagana pa ang pagiging malikot niya sa binata.

Hinaplos muli ni Baekhyun ang malaking bakante sa kama at niyakap si Mark nang mahigpit.

_Three days later._

**_Mark Mark shared a post._ **

**** _Hi guys, tito B wanted to thank everyone who prayed and wished good things for him. He’s probably in kuya CY’s “muscular phantom” arms and ghostly married. Rest well to both of you, my favorite titos! Nagmamahal, ang baby third-wheeler niyo._

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakaabot kayo dito, salamat sa pagbasa :D


End file.
